


Waiting For You

by spacetic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I don't know if this is crack or not, M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetic/pseuds/spacetic
Summary: Tom Riddle, the Academy Award nominated actor sure has been spending a lot of time with the lead singer of that indie rock band.A social media AU where Tom and Harry's relationship unfolds through the eyes of fans.





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta read and uh all typos are definitely on purpose to be authentic to the AU

 

 **David** @davidlevens

I’m so tipsy but I’m pretty sure that this is Tom Riddle at this Straight Teeth gig

[ Image ]

 

 **knocking waves aoty** @romionest

omg tom riddle is at the straight teeth show and he keeps nodding his head and smiling a little, a man of culture !!!

[ Image ]

 

 **rani** @timeIessluvs

i think the actor from 30 seconds is in front of me at the straight teeth show

[ Image ]

 

 **rachel** @tomsworlds

imagine referring to tom riddle as “the actor from 30 seconds”... maybe watch some movies outside of blockbusters…

 

 **tom listens to the straight teeth** @30secstom

i’ve never been so blessed in my life i can’t believe tom listens to the straight teeth and he’s at their concert, truly the only man i can trust

 

 **donna** @riddIesonly

tom looks so good in all those pictures of him at that concert and they would be such unflattering angles too if they were taken of anyone else ??? literally a god among men

[ Image ] [ Image ]

 

 

………………………..

 

 

**harry_potter**

[ Image ]

♡  🗨️

 **harry_potter** thinking man

673 likes

 

Load more comments

 **haleyabrie** you didn’t post for 3 days, i was starting to think you forgot about ig

 **jason_taldeans** that cane is sick

 **ece_flower55** whose hand is that

 **sofmzdf** is that your hand? why do you have a cane lol

 **txylor__johnnsonn_**  come to brazil

 **xxxjayteds** i know those hairy ass knuckles anywhere that is tom riddle’s hand omfg

 **ll.lacygraves** love you

 

 

………………………..

 

 

 **Anonymous:** have you ever heard of the straight teeth before this lol

**faririmore:**

I’m gonna be honest with you anon, I hadn’t. I hate being that person that makes fun of the band because they aren’t popular, but they aren’t really the type of music I would listen to. It’s all a bit too slow and sad for my tastes. I do wonder how Tom discovered them tho?? To my knowledge he’s never talked about what type of music he listens to before

 

 

………………………..

 

 

r/TheStraightTeethBand

u/methinks · 12h

 

###  **Tom Riddle and Harry**

**Discussion**

So Harry’s just been spotted having lunch with Tom Riddle and Tom was seen at that st concert last week.. I need to know how they met like pitchfork is only just now discovering who the fuck The Straight Teeth are then how did Tom Riddle find them

####  **▲12 ▼  [ ] 4**

 

bleasesavebees · 10h

This is so stupid. The Straight Teeth aren’t that underrated and obscure, plenty of people go to their shows

. . . Reply ▲ 16 ▼

 

kingtoyou · 11h

they’re fucking

. . . Reply ▲ 9 ▼  

     ovalleine · 9h

     be gone thot

     . . . Reply ▲ 11 ▼

          kingtoyou · 9h

          ;)

          . . . Reply ▲ 3 ▼

 

………………………..

 

**Tom Riddle Catches Up with Friend Over Lunch**

**By Cathy Mazes**

 

Tom Riddle, just finishing up his film junket for his new film Denver Roads, was spotted today eating lunch with a friend, Harry Potter. This friendship has gotten the attention of both fans of Tom Riddle and Harry Potter, a front man of the Indie rock band The Straight Teeth.

 

Tom Riddle was recently seen at a concert for the band, causing many fans of Riddle and The Straight Teeth to show their excitement over social media.

 

[ Image ]

 

Fans of the actor have rejoiced over these pictures of Tom Riddle looking quite relaxed and content after Riddle seemed to be having a rough time during his promotion period. Tom Riddle was going through a divorce with actress Bella Lestrange just last year. Fans of Riddle were concerned this year as he seemed exhausted in most interviews and wasn’t his usual attentive and charming self.

 

[ Image ]

 

Let’s hope this friendship leads to more smiles from Tom Riddle in the future.

 

………………………..

 

 **dummy** @denverriddle

tom keeps hanging out with that band member i didn’t realize he was friends with emos

 

 **Rachel** @tomsworlds

@denverriddle bitch did you see those pics of them together… they aint just friends lmao

 

 **dummy** @denverriddle

@tomsworlds stop reaching lol he they were just eating lunch

 

 **Rachel** @tomsworlds

@denverriddle let a girl dream ;(

 

 ***~*** @roadtodenver 

@tomsworlds @denverriddle tom just divorced bella last year lmaoo rachel but i respect where your mind is at

 

 **ash** @lessywhile

not to be problematic but i noticed that no one in the band the straight teeth actually has perfectly straight teeth

 

 **will** @30ssecondss

tom riddle come out of the closet i’m begging you

 

 **donna** @riddIesonly

@30ssecondss delete this

 

………………………..

 

 **stream knocking waves** @scarspotter

harry’s been seen with tom riddle so many times now he’s making money moves y’all

 

 **KNOCKING WAVES** @nevillelong

@scarspotter harry needs to tell tom to get the straight teeth new album some real promotion

 

 **stream knocking waves** @scarspotter

@nevillelong lmaoo i doubt tom has any leverage in the music industry but this friendship has to do st some good ??

 

 **KNOCKING WAVES** @nevillelong

@scarspotter we can only hope

 

………………………..

 

**harry_potter**

[ Image ]

♡  🗨️

 **harry_potter** when in doubt-

1,034 likes

 

Load more comments

 **lunalovegood** looks like you had fun :)

 **itsame_lily** that restaurant looks hella fancy

 **westtten** boyfriends

 **adamax.11** you on a date dude

 

 

………………………..

 

 

 **Madison** @ribbons97

I met The Straight Teeth after the show! OMG they were all so nice I love my babies

[ Image ]

 

 **Alex** @lovelesstime

@ribbons97 PAUSE IS THAT TOM RIDDLE STANDING IN THE BACK WITH HARRY IN THAT PICTURE WITH YOU AND LUNA FHSDGK

 

 **Madison** @ribbons97

@lovelesstime Yes!! He was super nice!

 

 **Madison** @ribbons97

Omg since everyone keeps asking yes Tom Riddle was walking out of the venue with the band, he was very nice but quiet but he offered to take the picture of me with Harry

 

 **Madison** @ribbons97

@ribbons97 But me and Harry both said no and Ron ended up taking it haha. I asked Tom what his favorite ST song is and he said Waiting For You and Timeless Love :)

 

 **KNOCKING WAVES** @lunaIovegod

TOM SAID WAITING FOR YOU IS HIS FAV SONG??? BITCH THATS NOT EVEN ON ANY OF THEIR STUDIO ALBUMS HES AN ACTUAL FAN

 

 

………………………..

 

 

**Riddles-love:**

[ Image Set ]

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　Tom & Harry　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

634 notes #tom riddle #harry potter #the straight teeth #tomarry

 

 **lgbtcedric** :

people on this hellsite are seriously shipping tom riddle with one of his friends just b/c his friend’s a man… y’all are so embarrassing

2k notes

 

 **A24sTom** :

if i had harry potter’s green eyes i too would be dating tom riddle

956 notes

 

 **lunast** :

thinking about all the tom riddle fans that called harry ugly and are now up his ass because he’s been seen with tom so many times

149 notes

 

 

………………………..

 

r/TheStraightTeethBand

u/dustmix · 4h

###  **The new song??!!!!!!//fdsvfkdnjbitnh**

**Discussion**

everyone is already talking about it on here but i just need to get it all off my chest. it’s no secret that out of every song harry has written for the band waiting for you was the closest to being a love song. but even that song is about how he’s never been in love and he’s W A I T I N G for the love of his life. the fact that everyone assumed that song was either written by ron or hermione about each other says a lot about all the other songs they’ve written in the band’s discography vs the songs harry has written. when luna posted on insta saying it was written by harry i was so surprised. then i realized that i really shouldn't be. i think it’s obvious who the song is about.

####  **▲29 ▼  [ ] 5**

 

fizzalright · 1h

it’s such a beautiful love song, with what we’ve been seeing from the news and harry’s own instagram it would not surprise me that the song is about you know who

. . . Reply ▲ 6 ▼

 

mittinsround · 2h

Hermione, Ron, Luna and Harry have now all written a love song. We just need Neville to write one. I personally volunteer to be his inspiration

. . . Reply ▲ 12 ▼

 

girlwithadragn · 3h

Not to rain on everyone’s parade but Harry being in a relationship with Tom Riddle is so creepy to me. Harry just turned 21 this year and Tom is 37 years old….. That’s fucking weird. Harry has never been in a relationship with anyone before. He’s completely inexperienced, and Tom Riddle is a recently divorced man almost in his forties. What the fuck could they have in common??????

. . . Reply ▲ 19 ▼  

     whennflip · 2h

     i love that you’re acting like you personally know them. ur the creep here. i don’t get how you can listen to that song and get something negative out of it.

     . . . Reply ▲ 10 ▼

          girlwithdragn · 2h

          I’m sorry but I fail to see how I’m the creep here lol?? They’re the ones being pretty public about it, I have the right to voice an opinion. And about the fucking song!!! The lyrics sound so vulnerable, which is what really rubs me the wrong way. Harry sounds so naive and in love, I love Harry and I don’t want him getting hurt by some old man. I’m surprised more people aren’t worried about him

          . . . Reply ▲ 12 ▼

 

 

………………………..

#### 

 

 **liv** @lunaribbon 

WHEN THE TIME COMES I KNOW I CAN TALK TO YOU / YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE

 

 **:(** @coygirlton

you’re the only one is the best song by the straight teeth to date, thank you for your service harry

 

 **the real eleven** @rainfours

AND WHEN THE TIME COMESSSS I KNOW I CAN TALK TOOO YOUUUU

 

 **YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE** @romionetimeless

“BUT I CAN’T INTERPRET YOUR ART AND WHEN THE TIME COMES I KNOW I CAN TALK TO YOU YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE I CAN FINALLY LOVE YOU” SUDDENLY IM IN LOVE W TOM RIDDLE TOO

 

 **willow** @ribbons1997

“You’re the only one. I can finally love you.” that’s the most romantic shit i’ve ever heard since ribbons 1997 sorry luna but i’m about to change my twt handle.

 

 

………………………..

 

 

**harry_potter**

[ Image ]

♡  🗨️

 **harry_potter** eye c

2,211 likes

 

Load more comments

 **lvsmms** **i see

 **moussegg** come to brazil

 **jam.mie11** that library is beautiful

 **yagirl_rose** you ignorant sluts that’s tom riddle’s library

 **Lolllme_2** is that someone’s house?????

 **alex_brownstone** south america tour dates WHEN

 

 

………………………..

 

 

 **june** @cedricluvv

TOM RIDDLE NOMINATED FOR BEST SUPPORTING ACTOR THANK YOU GOD I’LL NEVER COMPLAIN AGAIN

 

 **tom riddle oscar campaign** @30secstom

tom riddle being nominated for best supporting actor 2 fucking years in a row he better win this time y’all!!! this isn’t a game

 

 **theo** @theegoldfnch

cedric diggory got nominated for best actor for his role in the closer, arguably one of his worst movies, but sirius black was robbed yet again for best actor

 

 **m** @3Osecond

@theegoldfnch  you’re gonna get attacked for this one good luck

 

………………………..

 

 **Anonymous:** hey what are your thoughts on the new tom riddle interview? with everything that’s been happening between him and harry it really sounds like they’re dating

**Lddx---:**

I think people might get mad at me but that interview really confirmed to me that there is something more going on between the two of them. I don’t know how you can read Tom saying “Harry is the most unique person I’ve ever met, he has changed my world view entirely in just the short time we’ve known each other” and not question the meaning behind that. Tom NEVER spoke of Bella like that. In the interview Tom brought up Harry completely unpromoted three times lol

Looking back on everything we know, it seems kind of obvious that they’re in a relationship. Tom has since then been seen backstage or walking out after shows at every single one of The Straight Teeth’s shows on their tour. They’ve been spotted together by paparazzi and fans so many times now.

Harry has posted 4 posts on instagram with Tom. The one of Tom’s hand holding that cane, the one of Tom sitting across from Harry in the restaurant, the one of Tom’s bookshelves (not technically Tom but..) and my personal favorite, the one Harry posted an hour ago of a picture of Tom’s back while Tom is doing what I presume to be cooking….. They’re already domestic.

And lastly I was looking at what fans of The Straight Teeth were saying and apparently Harry has stated before that he’s never been in love or in a relationship. The song The Straight Teeth just released is the first love song that Harry has written (that we know of) for the band. And the timing seems perfect too considering the band’s guitarist, Hermione, said that they recorded the song just last month.

I don’t think Tom and Harry will confirm it anytime soon, seeing as Tom is relatively famous and his PR team would probably never let that happen lol

 **Notes:** 179 #Tom Riddle #Harry Potter #tomarry 

 

 

………………………..

 

 

**noodlesforyourass:**

[ Image ]

HUH

23 notes #THIS IS UNREAL

 

**tommarryy:**

[ Image ]

IS THIS A DREAM ?????????

123 notes #IMGOI NG TO PASF OUTT #NO ONETAKLLS TO ME

 

**cedricloser:**

tom riddle showed up to the academy awards red carpet with harry potter as his date. i guess tomarrys are the real winners all along.

3k notes

 

**bobthefool:**

i knew tom riddle was too talented to be a straight man.

14k notes

 

 

………………………..

 

 

 **TOMARRY CONFIRMED** @lgbtriddles

HESGN WON???>CS//.S

 

 **TOMARRY CONFIRMED** @lgbtriddles 

AND HE JUST THANKEDA HARR Y

 

 **F in the chat** @gayraatwedding

tom riddle showed up to the oscars with his twink bf, ignored all questions regarding their relationship while being interviewed n then proceeded to call said twink the love of his life after winning best supporting actor

 

 **emily** @oldtonews

if u see me crying over tom riddle saying “and to the love of my life harry potter, thank you for waiting for me, it’s all for you” mind your damn business

 

 **gabe** @hippcompus

people calling harry potter a twink is so funny bc i’m worried about draco malfoy having his title as the gay king of the indie scene ripped away from him

 

 **eddie** @lemontwiggy

@hippcompus GAY KING OF THE INDIE SCENE

 

 

………………………..

 

 

**harry_potter**

[ Image ]

♡  🗨️

 **harry_potter** so i was never planning on giving out personal details about tom and i’s relationship because i didn’t think it was anyone’s business, and while i still believe that it is NO ONES business, the rumors have gotten to the point where i can not ignore them any longer. tom said i shouldn’t post this, but i can’t stand the idea of so many people spreading gross slander against him.

tom and i met when i was 20 years old and he was 36. (i understand that this age gap can seem questionable, and there was once a time when i would have reached the same not so nice conclusions.) we met at a broadway play. i told tom i didn’t want to enter into a relationship because he was going through a divorce and i had never been with anyone before. he respected my decision. though we talked every night on the phone for that whole year, and we did not see each other again in person until the beginning of the straight teeth tour last fall when we officially started dating.

tom did not pressure me into this relationship, i am not being coerced. we did not meet when i was underage or while he was still married to bella. i know tom better than i know myself and he knows me better than he knows himself. i know he loves me, it isn’t something i’m insecure about, i don’t feel the need to validate that to you all. but i do need everyone to understand that i love him. we are not perfect, but we are not “toxic” and he is not abusive.

i will not explain this ever again.

11,463 likes

 

Load more comments

 **kitty.eeq** damn ma

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will age very badly but thank you to anyone who actually read this boring mess to the end  
> and no one asked but  
> Harry: lead singer  
> Luna: drummer  
> Hermione: guitarist  
> Neville: rhythm guitarist  
> Ron: bassist
> 
> *edit* thank you so so so much for all the love for this fic. i didn't except so many people to enjoy it lol so thank you to everyone who read it, left kudos or commented <3


End file.
